Powderpuff
by Lumeina
Summary: A fill to a prompt to the Dreamwidth kink thread. What would happen if Jack frost turned to snow when "fatally" injured?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Oh my this looked much longer in my google docs :/ Anyways, enjoy. Tried to make it interesting :)

"This guy just doesn't know when to give up, does he?" Jack laughed, readjusting his grip on his frost staff.

"Don't get cocky, Frostbite, Pitch doesn't give up easy." Bunny growled, and dodged an arrow of black sand, just to prove his point. Jack shrugged, and focused his attention back on the problem at hand.

Just a month after being thrown back into his dark hole underground, Pitch Black was back, and stronger than ever. His Nightmares were bigger, badder, and just as wild. To announce his lovely return, he decided to throw a party at North's place. Party as in the attack-all-the-guardians-and-attempt-to-take-over-all-children-everywhere kind of party. It was his favorite, with four names on the guest list.

North had been in the middle of examining Jack's newfound passion - ice carving. The young man had taken to it rather quickly, and his talent was unbridled. Frost was obsessed the instant North had taught him the basics. He was given total free reign, and he let his imagination take him places that even his flying couldn't take him. Within days he had created gorgeous sculptures, gaining him massive brownie points with North.  
Pitch had unceremoniously destroyed half the things that the duo had created. North's face was something unexplainably frightening when the shattered bits of ice splayed across the room, with Pitch laughing as he melted back into the shadows, taunting them outside. It hadn't taken North long to acquire his dual swords and rush out into the cold, screaming Russian profanities. Bunny had quickly showed up, alongside tooth, and now the quartet were in a heated battle with Pitch, outside of North's castle.

Jack took to the air, gripping his staff tightly. "I'll show you the meaning of pain, Jack!" Pitch cried, throwing his hands forward. Nightmares rushed at the boy, dark sand clouding the air, but he didn't waste any time. He bent backwards as one flew right over his head. He blasted a couple more with masses of frigid ice, and smacked one directly in the face as it ran head-first at him. He heard the distinctive sound of wood slicing through air, and threw himself to the side as Bunny's boomerangs whistled through the air, taking out an entire row of Nightmares. Down below, North was furiously slashing through a group of Nightmares, and Toothiana flitted about, kicking, punching, and slapping anything that got within so much as a five foot radius of her. The battle was clearly in the their favor. Jack looked back up at Pitch, but the man's face was passive.

"I thought you said this was supposed to be painful!" Jack chuckled, spinning his staff around his body, snapping his wrist as he threw a wave of icicles at the Boogeyman. He lazily threw up a wall of sparkling black sand, smiling.

"Oh, my dear Jack. My dear, dear Jack," Pitch laughed, shaking his head. "You are so quick to jump to conclusions. Perhaps you should take a better look at the things around you." he growled, snapping his fingers.  
Jack didn't understand. He looked around, but all he could see was the sand-filled air, black particles cluttering the atmosphere, remnants of the destroyed Nightmares. But at the sound of Pitch's snap, all the sand disappeared from his view. He blinked, not understanding. But then came the frightened scream of Toohiana.

"Jack! Turn around!" she yelled, and pitched herself towards him, desperately trying to climb to his height. Jack turned his head as a black arrow shot forward, piercing his stomach. He choked, trying to process what had just happened, the black mass protruding from his front and back. Yet Jack had no time to process, as he promptly made a soft sighing sound and his entire body disintegrated into fine white powder, the snow he so dearly loved.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Thank you everyone for your comments, follows, and favorites! This is actually my first ROTG fanfiction so I was a litte worried, but I'm glad it's being well received. Here is the second part ~

Every Guardian was stunned, including the Boogeyman. His eyes were wide, his black sand slowly returning to the cloud-like mass supporting him in the air.

"I . . . I actually did it," he whispered, an evil grin slowly spreading across his face. "I got rid of Jack Frost." Pitch burst out laughing, spinning in a slow circle as Nightmares began to form around him, nuzzling his face and his body. "Oh this is a great day for Pitch Black!" he cried, climbing onto one of the dark horses, stroking it's sparkling, black mane. The horse reared, and Pitch patted its neck soothingly, murmuring sounds of comfort. He then turned himself to face the Guardians, smirking. "Your little snowman didn't really do you much good, did he?" he snickered, then kicked the mare into action, allowing the black sand to coat him entirely, eventually disappearing into a wisp of sparkling black dust.

Toothiana was the first to react. She screamed. For a long time, her wings not seeming to work. She stopped fluttering and fell to the ground, sobbing, as snow began to fall. She sobbed as the snowflakes touched her nose and her eyes and all of her body because it was so very Jack.

The Sandman was silent. Silent as ever, but his face had lost its expressiveness. He slumped next to Tooth, little trails of golden sand streaming across his face and body. He looked up at the sky, blinking as a snowflake landed right on his eyelashes, and blinked quickly, rubbing at his face.

Bunnymund was . . . hardened. His face was contorted in a mix of pain, grief, and disbelief. He didn't bother to catch his boomerangs as they whistled past his head, hitting the ground with soft thumps. He knelt down on the ground, placing his paw on the ground, touching the thin layer of snow that had accumulated.  
"He can't be gone." he growled, turning to the rest of them. "He can't be! We're immortal aren't we?! We're the Guardians, protectors of children, Jack can't just be dead from one measly arr-" but he was cut off by North's intense stare. It was unnerving.

"Shut up, Bunny!" the older man roared, throwing one of his swords to the ground and tossing the other one somewhere off into the distance. "Just . . . shut up." he repeated, his voice breaking slightly. "We must . . . we are in need of doing the mourning." he muttered, walking over to Toothiana and Sandman, giving each of them his hands. The sandman wiped his nose, took North's hand and stood up slowly. Toothiana didn't move, shaking on the ground, tears streaming down her face.

Bunny blinked, then stormed angrily over to North.

"Are you serious!? We're just gonna give up? We're not gonna go after Jack, or, or try to think of something else to do?" he cried. North whipped around, grabbing Bunnymund by his collar and hoisting him three feet off the ground.

"He. Is. Gone." North said, through clenched teeth. Bunny saw something he never thought he would see in North's eyes. He saw despair. He saw heartbreak and fear and total grief. Bunny swallowed, then let his head drop as he was lowered back down to the ground.

"Yeah. All right." the Easter Bunny whispered, walking over to Toothiana and picking up her fragile form. Her sobbing did not cease, she merely wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to cry. He followed slowly behind Sandy as they began the slow walk back to North's castle. The older man himself lagged behind, picking up both of his swords and Bunny's boomerangs. He looked up at the clouded sky, the soft white forms still drifting ever so slowly from the heavens. "

"Goodbye Jack," he mumbled, a small tear rolling down his red cheek, disappearing into the white of his beard. He brushed the tear away from his face, and plodded after the rest of the group, his footsteps heavy.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) Oh my goodness you people are heartless, I would never kill Jack and not bring him back ; v Plus the rabid fangirls would kill me. Anyways, not matter what feels I caused, I'm glad you're all enjoying my story. Here's the third part, which I'm pretty sure you'll all lik b

It had been three weeks since Jack's . . . accident. The Guardians, due to their mourning, decided it would be best if they all stayed at North's castle for the time being. None of them were used to having such strong feelings of sadness, they needed to be there for each other. Yet even with each other's company, they all had times where they needed to be alone.

North would routinely hole up inside his office, alongside Sandy, and carve ice. He would carve from dawn till dusk, until his hands were red, and he would come back the very next day and begin on a new hunk of ice. Sanderson, being the most cheerful of the four, tried to bring a little bit of happiness to the old man. He would brainstorm hundreds ideas, golden sand playing out scenes of massive birds, tin soldiers, and miniscule dinosaurs. But North, no matter how much he smiled and chuckled at the Sandman, would continue to carve one thing, and one thing only.

Snowflakes.

Snowflakes as big as Sandy's body, and some smaller than Toothiana's teeth. Yet with every passing day, he would create hundreds of these snowflakes, then toss them out the window. It was slowly become a routine. Spend all day churning out snowflakes. Walk over to the window. Throw them out one by one. Watching them soar through the sky, then angle downwards, shattering into a million little pieces before he had the chance to close the window. It unnerved Sandy, but, as always, he said nothing. North and Jack had always been close, since the day those two met. They had a connection. It broke Sandy's heart to see the effect of Jack's loss on the man that was once booming with laughter and smiles, but he knew nothing he could conjure up could quite fill the hole in his heart.

Sandy, though, had been thinking, and had come up with a plan for that very night. He had come up with an idea of how to amuse everyone, but commemorate it to Jack in a way, too. So as day turned to night, he hopped up in front of North as the man finished the three-hundredth snowflake that day and swung his arms, pointing at the window. North, looking slightly amused to Sandy's surprise, folded his arms and stared at the little Guardian.

"What is problem?" the man grumbled. Sandy, frustrated for the umpteenth time that he couldn't speak, just grabbed North's hand and led him out of the office, pulling him towards the hallway leading outside of the Castle. North pulled away slightly, frowning.

"No, Sandy, work is now. Play time later." he muttered, turning around. Sandy, stubborn as ever, did not give up, conjuring up a lasso of sand and throwing it around North, pulling the man back. For a second a flare of anger showed in the older man's eyes, but he only sighed, and followed the Sandman. He knew he would get nowhere if the Guardian was this excited. As they stepped outside, North was surprised to see Toothiana and Bunnymund standing outside, the latter looking extremely irritated.

"You know I hate the cold." the bunny growled at Sandy as he walked by, but the Sandman acted as though he hadn't heard him, and giggled. Soon enough, he had them all gathered outside, the snow continuing to fall.

"So, little man. Why have you brought us outside?" North asked, his tone calm. Sandy let a grin spread across his face, and flopped backwards. He rolled around in the snow, waving his arms, then stood back up again. Mal-formed snow angels dotted the ground, as well as little puffs of golden sand. He stood back up, looking excitedly at the other Guardians around him.

"You brought us out here to make snow angels!?" Bunny shouted in disbelief. Sandy only nodded, his grin stretching wider. "You want us to make snow angels. Are you serious, mate? All of this snow. It just goddamn reminds us all of Jack!" he continued to shout, glaring at the little Guardian. But Sandy did not look distraught, he only walked over to Toothiana, took her hand gently, and gestured to the massive field of white in front of them. The Tooth Fairy, sighed a great big sigh, then opened her eyes.

"All right Sandy. Just this once." she murmured, a hint of a smile tugging at her face. Soon enough the two were rolling around in the snow laughing. Bunny stood with a strange look on his face, then, throwing his hands up in the air, muttering something about throwing eggs at Sandy during his sleep, joined them reluctantly. North was content to sit on the ground, sculpting itty-bitty snowmen, arranging them in all sorts of funny little scenes. The snow had stopped falling a long time before anyone had noticed, and the only thing that pulled the four out their little trance was a weak voice they heard behind them.

"What in the world are you guys doing?"

Four Guardian heads turned around in disbelief, as there, right in front of them, leaning heavily on his curled staff, was Jack Frost.


End file.
